


A wicked place to sit

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, But not brutal, But the sexy kind, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Kinktober2018, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Pollen, Stripping, Witches, cult behaviour, human offering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 1 - Deep-Throating | Inflation |Face-Sitting| MasksDean is captured by a group of witches as he looks into a case. Seven men have gone mad and ended up in the local psychiatric facility, and he needs to find the ones responsible before number 8 gets driven mad.Little did he know, he was going to be that number 8 ...





	A wicked place to sit

Witches man. Nothing good ever happened around witches. 

Dean pulled at the restraints again. Not that he thought the police issue handcuffs were suddenly going to fall apart, but he had to do  _ something _ other than just fucking lie there like a big tasty piece of steak for whatever they were summoning.

Cause they  _ had _ to be summoning something. Big ass circle. Runes. Candles. Chanting. A fucking  _ naked _ human being tied to an altar in the centre of the previously mentioned circle.

“Oh Godess we beseech thee.”

The first English sentence to make it out of the ten-something women made Dean lift his head to try and get a better look. And if it was the last thing he saw before some monster ate him, it wasn’t the worst view. 

Still calling out in the weird language, the witches were stripping. Silky robes slipping to the floor to reveal that witches these days had no need for underwear. And finally, the stupid looking masks fell away too. 

And god damnit that explained the high grade handcuffs. Two of the witches were cops he’d interviewed about the large amount of men going mad in town. The fuckers had pointed him towards some possible drug dealers, and hinted that they often dealt shit around a barn only to jump him them-fucking-selves. Fuck. Whatever they were talking about, it was reaching a fever pitch.

Which meant that if he didn’t get out of this quick, Sammy would be picking him up from the local loony bin tomorrow morning.

The strap over his chest stopped him from sitting up, and the cuffs kept him spread eagled. Cursing them for taking his shoes - and his best lockpick - Dean patted around the blanket they’d laid him on. All he needed was a pin. Maybe a needle. 

Dean froze when the chanting came to a very sudden halt. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Oh great Godess,Tlazolteotl!” Dean’s mind raced, Aztec. It had to be Aztec. Fuck. They were going to cut his heart out of his chest with a bit of rock. Oh god. Oh fuck. “Already, you have graced seven of our clan with your powers. Today, our sister is willing, and eager to join your ranks.”

One of the women  stepped forward as an oddly soothing noise echoed from the bowl another one held up. 

“Tlazolteotl is amongst us!” The women tittered, raising their hands and mumbling in what was presumably ancient Aztec. “Go forth sister, and take the power you seek.”

Shocked back into action, dean started looking for anything he could use to jimmy open the cuffs. No way in hell did he want anything to do with the woman walking towards him. 

Not that she wasn’t attractive. Cause she was, but because her eyes were freaking glowing orange!

At least she wasn’t holding anything sharp or pointy, but judging by how he’d been captured they might not need weapons to kill him now that he was down. It certainly didn’t settle his nerves when she hopped up onto the raised altar in between his legs. 

He was way too exposed for this, and when she reached straight between his legs, Dean tried to arch his hips up and away. The woman just followed, sliding forward till she had her own knees wedged underneath his legs. 

Trapped in full.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

Dean made a strange sound. “Say that to the guys you dropped in the asylum!”

Seven dudes dribbling onto their clean hospital gettup. Seven women ‘empowered’ by  Tlazo -whatever her name was. The woman smiled kindly, reaching out to stroke his jaw.

“They were not injured. And neither will you be. Relax. Join me in worship.”

“Lady, I’d rather not_ Oh Fuck!”

The woman with the bowl had snuck closer, puffing a handful of equally orange powder in his face. Dean sneezed, trying to wriggle his dick back out of the other woman’s hands. 

“Give it some time. Tlazolteotl will help cleanse you.”

Dean sneezed again, trying to shake off as much powder as possible. Tried to not breathe any more in. Wait.

His dick was hard.

It was sex pollen, wasn’t it. Sex powder. Sex something. Magic Aztec viagra. 

“There is glory in sin.”

“Fuck you.” He was well aware of how glorious sin could be, but it did  _ not _ have to involve magic orange eyes. “Let go of my _ oh ...  oh, yes.”

She was gently rubbing her thumb across the head of his dick, and wow, it felt good. Round and round. Dipping lower to that small spot that had a name he couldn’t remember but knew to find whenever he had a nice long shower. Yeah, really good. Slowly building up the speed, she had him jerking his hips up in fractions to seek out more pleasure. It felt good. So good. Especially now that his precome was easing the way. 

Licking his lips, he tried to get more of the sweet powder. No idea why he’d tried to avoid it before. Sweet and delicious. It made him salivate like mad, and his dick twitch and drool. 

Damn he wanted to come, was close too. Barely needed a push. 

Just another nudge.

She spat on her hand, dirty and  _ very _ effective.

Just a bit more friction.

The sudden wave of pleasure as he came was  _ amazing _ . Dick twitching happily in her hand, he probably painted her entire front white. 

“See.” She cooed at him. Eyes a darker shade of orange as he blinked hazily up at her. “There is glory in sin.”

And yep. That sounded about right. He  _ did _ feel glorious. Nice and warm. Comfortable with a girl in between his legs. Post orgasm endorphins still floating around.

“There is no such thing as too much sin.”

She started stroking him again, and Dean grinned. She was pretty. 

Pretty good at what she was doing too. Magic viagra or not, he was getting hard again stupidly fast. Hurtling towards his second orgasm at breakneck speed. Yearning for it too. The first one had felt spectacular. What would the second one feel like?

Except, she stopped. 

Stopped moving. Stopped rubbing. Stopped touching him completely. 

“No! Please. I was so close. So close. C’mon, man. Darling! So close.” Turning up the charm, he tried to copy one of Sam’s puppy dog faces. Everyone was always giving him what he wanted.

“Sins must be shared.”

Damn. She sounded so definitive, Dean found himself nodding along. Sure. Shared. Sharing was good. Especially if it involved his dick.

Smiling wide, she wriggled out from under his legs, and crawled over on top of him. Dean cursed as she dragged herself over his hips, wet skin sliding across his aching dick. 

“Sit yourself down on that, darling. I’ll show you a good time.”

Someone laughed in the background, but there was no way he was looking away from her now. No way. 

“Maybe later.”

“Nononononooo, c’mon. I’ll be so good.” Dean tugged at the cuffs, straining against the strap across his chest.

But she was moving. Inching across his chest till her knees were on either side of his head. And man, that was a view. 

“Oh I see where this is going. Come on.” Dean stuck out his tongue, flicking it over his lips. “Get comfortable.”

That made her smile again. Carefully getting her calves underneath his spread arms before lowering her pussy onto his waiting tongue. 

Now, Dean wasn’t sure if it was the powder or not, but fuck she tasted good. Sweet like candy, and damn that tickled his sweet tooth. 

Minutes later, she had her hands in his hair, grinding down harder against his mouth. Drool and slick all over his face, Dean knew he’d died and gone to heaven. Nothing could ever compare to this. 

Except maybe having his hands free. God the things he’d be able to to if he had his hands. Like get a couple of fingers up inside of her. By the way she panted and moaned any time he got his tongue nice and deep she’d go wild with two fingers on her g-spot. 

And he knew this dance. Knew the moves. 

Knew to use the flat of his tongue to get her going. Spear it tight for a more focussed approach. Show that hint of teeth to tug at her folds. 

Ever the considerate lover, Dean made sure to watch her. Listen to what made her gasp, and what made her clench her thighs together around his his head and shiver.

But still, if he could hold on to her, really hold her tight. Hold her still. He could be even better.

Like now, she was getting close again. Hips jerking forward with small hitching breaths that he knew meant she was seconds away from coming. But she kept pulling away. Over stimulated, or too sensitive to really let him suck on her clit for long enough to truly blow her mind. 

Dean whined when he got enough air to breathe deep. He didn’t want to breathe. All he wanted was to drown in the woman on top of him. 

Wanted to show her the difference between a short orgasm and one you couldn’t get away from till your brain was well and truly fried.

Whatever Goddess was mixed up in this whole thing. She heard him. Cuffs undone, he grabbed her. Fingers digging into her skin and dragging her down onto his mouth, lips finding her clit and sucking hard.

She squealed. Squeezing his head as she got thrown over the ledge and held in the middle of freefall for as long as he sucked and licked. Lips sealed tight, Dean hummed and moved his tongue across her clit at the same time. 

She looked exhausted when he finally let up. Eyes watering with how long he’d been staring up, unblinking, Dean knew he’d done well. Flushed all over, and breathing hard, she looked gorgeous. Maybe now, they’d let him up enough to fuck her. 

She was sopping wet, and still twitching. It would feel insanely good around his dick. Which was still standing tall, proud, and lonely somewhere behind her back.

“Tlazolteotl, give her strength!”

Still caught in the best position ever, Dean got a front row seat of bright glowing eyes. Her thighs squeezed his head twice in command.

“Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... watersports!! (for those not into that, no worries ...)


End file.
